So Alone
by NominNoms
Summary: He was so alone...so alone...


I had some inspiration for this fic when I heard the song So Alone by Anna Blue. These are they're lyrics, I'm just using them here. Also, any characters mentioned in this all belong to J.K. ROWLING!...unfortunatly...

*pshhh* Hey! You! No, behind you! No, you with the sombrero! Okay, Ima do a little advertising now. Go and check out The un- of uncommens fic Harry Potter and the Stone that does stuff or shit, I can't remember if we changed it yet...Go! The story is also posted on my profile, but her's has some major and minor changes, along with a authors note that is verrryy important.

_

* * *

__My face against _the windowpane

_A tear for every drop of rain_

Draco Malfoy leaned his head against the window, watching the rainfall, tears almost threatening to fall from his eyes. However, he wouldn't let them fall until they were outside…

For the funeral.

_I am so lonely and so sad_

_No reason than feeling bad_

_I am so lonely and so sad_

_Living in a dream I've never had_

His father came into the room; his robes impeccable, sadness in cold gray eyes making them seem hard.

"Its time Draco." Draco rose, emptiness residing in his chest. Draco's robes were of a deep blue, with silver trim.

His mother's favorite colors.

_My face against the window pane_

_A tear for every drop of rain_

_I'm living like already I have died_

_Have died_

Draco felt like dying. He walked down the grand stairs of Malfoy manor, seeing a crowd of people at the bottom, enchanting themselves so when they walked out into the rain they would remain dry. Draco did this to himself too, thankful that he had turned seventeen the past winter. It was springtime, ironic since the season was cheerful that it was so dark and rainy. Maybe even the sky was mourning his mother's death. Draco snorted mentally. Where had such poetry come from?

_Emptiness a present pas__t_

_A silent scream to shattered glass_

_I have to go; it's time for me to fly_

Draco gazed around at the people waiting for the precision to start out to the private graveyard. He felt like screaming. Only a few actually felt for the Malfoy Heir and his father, those select few were Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape, and the Greengrasses. Unlike popular belief, the Greengrasses were long time family friends.

_I am so lonely and so sad_

_No reason than feeling bad_

_I am so lonely and so sad_

_Living in a dream I've never had_

_(Wake me with your kiss)_

They started out, the hired squibs carrying Narccissa Malfoys Pure white Marble coffin, with black Thestreals along the bottom. They were her favorite creatures, she explained that they were greatly misunderstood to Draco at a young age, and though he had never told anyone, he could always see the Thestreals, since he watched his grandfather die.

_Who will care if I'm not here?_

_If suddenly I disappeared?_

_No one's gonna notice it at all_

They stood in front of the filled in grave, father and son both wallowing in sorrow. Draco wondered who would miss him if he died. Or even if he simply disappeared. His father wouldn't, since he never really loved him. Maybe Pansy and Blaise, but eventually they would forget about him. He sure as hell knew Dumbles and the Golden idiots wouldn't. He sneered inside. Potter and his hair brain minions always giving him trouble, even if he started it.

_Dying flowers in my hand_

_I'm vanishing from where I stand_

_It isn't yet too late to get the truth_

The others had long ago retreated into the manor, leaving him in the rain. He removed the charm letting the rain dampen his chin length blonde hair. Letting the tears flow, he sank to his knees, resting his hands on her gravestone. _Why…_

The thought drifted through his head like a ghosts whisper, and Draco couldn't help but to wonder why. Why had his mother died? He knew the reason, a hereditary disease that ran through the black line, but _why?_ It didn't affect Bellatrix or that blood-traitor Andromeda, so why his mother? His beautiful, lively, caring mother…

"Draco, you should come inside, you're going to catch a cold." He turned, it was his crazy aunt. Her black curls contrasted sharply with her pale skin, and her eyes danced with maliciousness, which was a constant no matter her mood. Draco nodded. And started walking. Half-way to the manor, he turned back to the graveyard, and saw a woman sitting on Her grave.

It was his mother.

She was dressed in her flowing dressing gown, and she was all white, practically glowing. She smiled, and disappeared.

_I am so lonely and so sad_

_No reason than feeling bad_

_I am so lonely and so sad_

_Living in a dream I've never hadx5_

_

* * *

_Soo...Whatcha think? Remember click the Review button on the bottom here!

ll

V


End file.
